Talk:The Ruins of Guk: Halls of the Fallen
Walk through for The Ruins of Guk-Halls of the fallen ***Warning, these mobs fight in groups of 5+ ^^'s and have HUGE agro radious, you have been warned!*** Head down the pathway from where you zoned in killing mobs along the way. You will enter Halls of the Fallen. Continue to kill as you enter The Chamber of Afterlife. Spend time waling through killing off all mos in the room before you go into the Fungi tunnel, Cavern of the Ancient. At the end of the Cavern of the Ancient kill named fungi, there is a skelli on a spear to the left of him, and a shroom hiding in the bushes to the right. Gather both. Going back into Chamber of afterlife, assumeing you have killed the globs floating in the air above the pool, hop in; right clicky statue in pool and place fungis. This will open the door to Atruim of Dust. ***it will seem like there are only 3 mobs as you enter, when infact as you attack, there are atleast 6 or more that come, glitch maybe as the middle one flickers a bit*** Inside Atrium of dust, work your way around killing off mobs...if you stay on the light sand it will be a full circle...at /loc 173.43, -51.84, -176.37 is another ramp going deeper into Guk. ***take care going down, keep your squishies well behind as, as soon as the tank gets close to the tile landing he will be jumped by another 6-8 ^^'s*** Take care of them and move forward to see Rideepa the Pridefull. There are more floating goo's, advise killing them off to reduce adds; as when you engage Rideepa she will spawn her own...about 5-6 in sucession. After her kill, there is a small statue that you will need to pick up behind where you found her (right clicky, move) and take back to the Chamber of Afterlife. At /loc 9.84,-32.41,96.81 there is a pedistool to place the statue you have carried, this will open the second door at 35.39,-38.96,-169.60. Head down carefully as I will assume you have by now found out there are no such thing as 2-4 mob pulls in this zone....all 5+ ^^'s. As you kill the first two groups and head down the hall you will see your next group. WARNING there are 2 ^^^ pats goung through that group, unless you have awesome CC and DPS i would advise letting them pass before you pull, and pull them back a bit so the other ^^^'s wont agro. keep killing through the hall if you like or go a head and go into Summoners room and kill group to the left, yet another big group, but you will also have summoned frogs adding. You can tuck in hard on the left corner to avoid more agro and try to keep adds down. After killing group, burn the summoner as fast as you can. TRY NOT TO KILL ANY OF HIS ADDS WHILE HE IS STILL ALIVE! Doing so will set off a very nasty AoE disease and wipe grp.